sueño con el pasado
by anime queen 1
Summary: Shuu esta perdido, sus compañeros de equipo lo buscan literalmente por toda la isla, sin saber que él está placidamente durmiendo sobre las ramas de unos de los árboles en que ellos están parados abajo, mientras él duerme recuerda varias cosas de su pasado


_**Inazuma eleven go no me pertenece, es de Level-5, ya que por cosas legales y psicológicas no dejaron que fuera mío**_

_**Bueno, el one-shot que les traigo hoy cumpliendo mi promesa de subirlo antes del $&/%&/#$" lunes se trata de Shuu y algo interesante de él y su equipo, los dejo con este one-shot cortito**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

¡Oye Shuu donde estas!-gritaba Saki mientras caminaba junto a Kai buscando a su capitán

¡Capitán!-grita Kai igual que su compañero de equipo mientras, pero no había señales del por ningún lugar de la isla, hasta ahora en donde han buscado

Sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, su capitán estaba sobre sus cabezas, acostado durmiendo de lo más bien sobre una de las ramas de un antiguo árbol, y aún no se daban cuenta, que el cordero que siempre esta acompañado de Shuu, estaba dormido a los pies del árbol, al parecer no se habían dado cuenta de ese pequeño detalle

Maldición, vamos a buscar al capitán a la cascada, de seguró esta viendo la costa otra vez-dice Kai, mientras que Saki asiente y ambos se van corriendo hacia la dirección opuesta a la que llegaron

Hakuryuu, te lo presento, el es Shuu, el esta dispuesto a ayudarnos a acabar con el soccer libre-dice un hombre, mientras que el albino mira seriamente al chico, el cual estaba sonriente y estirándole la mano para saludarlo

Mucho gusto en conocerte Hakuryuu, espero que seamos grandes amigos-dice inocentemente Shuu mientras Hakuryuu cambia su cara seria a desprecio y comienza a caminar hacia el lado opuesto en que esta Shuu

No me interesa quien seas, puedo hacer el trabajo con mi equipo solo, no necesitamos de ningún extraño por estos lados-dice fríamente Hakuryuu, antes de seguir su camino hacia la puerta que da hacia dentro del salón

Es simpático ese chico, aunque esta ocultando un pasado triste, se nota en su mirada y en su dura mirada, que oculta su pasado-dice Shuu mientras se dirige al bosque, donde estaban todos los chicos reunidos

¿Qué sucede Shuu? ¿Vamos a trabajar con ellos? no tienen tranquilidad en su actuar, y tu lo sabes mejor que nadie-dice Saki, mientras mira un poco preocupado a Shuu, el cual sonrie gentilmente

No son personas malas, solo también buscan lo mismo que nosotros, pero de otro modo, solo están segados por el poder, pero se que no son malos-dice Shuu mientras mira con una sonrisa hacia la gran edificación que fue construida hace poco tiempo-voy a la cascada, hoy hay un espectacular atardecer

¿te esperamos o no para hacer la guardia nocturna?-pregunta Kai mientras mira como su capitán camina por el bosque y se desvanece frente a la vista de todos-de todos nosotros, ¿el espíritu más revoltoso tenía que ser nuestro capitán?

A parte de ser el más inquieto es el más sereno de todos nosotros, tu eres muy impulsivo Kai-dice Saki mientras Kai lo mira con un mohín en el rostro-además del más impulsivo que hemos conocido en todo este tiempo

¡Siempre dices lo mismo Saki, cada vez que le encuentro algo malo al capitán tu dices que soy mucho peor!-dice enojado Kai mientras se enoja y se desvanece del lugar, haciendo que todos los del equipo comenzaron a reír junto a Saki, siempre sabe como sacarlo de quicio

Bien, ¿Qué quieren hacer el resto del día antes de la guardia nocturna?-pregunta Saki antes de que todos los miembros del equipo junto a él sin que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que sucedió en ese momento

Oye Shuu, eres asombroso, ¿Cómo saves tantas cosas de esta isla?-pregunta Tenma con los ojos iluminados, mientras el chico le dedica una sonrisa tierna para comenzar a explicarle

Estoy desde hace un tiempo en la isla, desde antes que comenzaran ah hacer esos experimentos, solo unos meses antes claro esta, este lugar es el mejor para tomar un descanso, además que este lugar tiene la mejor vista de toda la isla, ¿no te parece?-pregunta Shuu con una gran sonrisa, mientras Tenma se maravilla por ver hacia el otro lado del acantilado y ve el atardecer

Hay una vista muy parecida a esta en Inazuma Town, pero no se puede apreciar tanto como esto, aquí se ve totalmente impresionante, incluso como el sol se refleja en el mar, es increíble Shuu-dice Tenma antes de mirar atrás de él y fijarse que Shuu ya no esta con él, se queda totalmente confundido

Lo siento Tenma, pero al final la oscuridad siempre le gana a la luz, siempre ah sido hací y nunca va a cambiar-dice Shuu parado en la copa de un árbol mientras observa como el atardecer se convierte rápidamente en oscuridad, oscureciendo todo a su paso

¡Shuu porque haces esto! ¡no ves que el soccer esta llorando!-grita Tenma mientras Shuu lo mira con algo de desprecio, cosa que impresionó a Tenma

Tenma el soccer si o si tiene que ser controlado para que más gente inocente no vuelva ah ser lastimada nunca más, por eso me uní a Fifht Sector, tu nunca lo entenderías Tenma-dice Shuu mientras Tenma lo mira impresionado

¡Shuu te voy a mostrar que el soccer no debe ser controlado, por el bien y la alegría de todos!-dice Tenma mientras Shuu mira tristemente a Tenma antes de ir a colocarse en posición para comenzar el juego

_Tenma, nunca has sufrido como yo, mi hermana murió por culpa del soccer, no voy a dejar que nada de esto vuelva a pasar a ninguna otra persona_-piensa Shuu mientras mira a Tenma, el cual se comenzaba a dirigir a su posición totalmente cabizbajo

Te encontré capitán–se escucha la voz de Noboru, así que Shuu comienza a abrir los ojos lentamente, hasta que ve un balón dirigirse a su rostro, habre los ojos totalmente impresionado, antes que este golpeara su cara y cayera al suelo, con la cara totalmente roja

¿p-por que fue eso chicos?-preguntó confundido Shuu mientras se levantaba, Noboru bajaba con una sonrisa y todos lo miraban seriamente, como reprendiéndolo

¡En ningún momento nos dijiste a donde ibas, tienes que decirnos! ¿Por qué cada cinco minutos te pierdes de nuestra vista?-pregunta Kai totalmente irritado, mientras trata de aguantar su enojo, mientras que el capitán los mira a todos con una sonrisa

¿Acaso ya no puedo dormir un poco solo sin que me molesten a cada rato?-pregunta Shuu dejando a todos los de su equipo cayados, mientras el comenzaba a reír tranquilamente y mira al cielo-hoy hay un bonito día, ¿Qué tal si vamos a jugar un rato a las instalaciones que dejó el Fifht Sector?

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Bueno, eso fue todo, creo que tengo que dejar de leer o escuchar cosas que me pueden hacer mal y comenzar a escribir one-shots de la nada, nah, mejor para otra, me encanta escribir, y les cuento mi secreto, en el colegio escribo historias nada que ver con la clase, mientras la profesora explica, bueno, nos vemos en alguna otra ocasión, byes, byes**_


End file.
